magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru
A young Tanuki spirit in the body of a boy, new to Fyrst'cercle. Although still somewhat shrouded in mystery, he appears to be a lazy bumpkin with a fickle, prickly demeanor and a strong distaste for humans and nabe(?). Appearance 'Typical Appearance' That of an ordinary young boy: slender build but also wiry and toned--an agile climber and escape artist. He has long straight light-brown hair that is parted on one side and sly-looking brown eyes. His skin is fairly tanned. He has a large bullet scar on the right side of his head though its mostly hidden by his hair. He dresses in whatever clothes happen to be at hand, having very little concept of fashion. His brother's tail can always be seen decoratively fastened safely at his hip. At all times he is either barefoot or wears waraji 'Mage Form Appearance' General physical appearance remains the same save for the slight enlarging of the hands and feet, addition of claws, a large, bushy tanuki tail, and one tanuki ear (left only; the right presumably missing due to bullet wound). He also has a dark "raccoon mask"-like marking over his eyes with ornamental white dots, however the white dots are painted on like makeup or war paint whereas the mask is a fixed coloration of the skin. There are dark blue rings on his upper arms as well. Wears an ill-fitting oversized kimono held together loosely at the waist with a large brown rope and thin red tie. At the center of the tie are two large golden bells. Under the kimono he wears a dark blue shirt which fastens in the back and at the neck with ties and black stirrup leggings. Around his neck he wears a red bandana and a straw hat. When he shapeshifts Mitsuru retains some characteristics of his Tanuki appearance, such as possible similarities in coloration (brown, stripes, etc.). His shapeshifts always have some matching scar/missing ear equivalent as well. Personality Simple - does not want for much, very lazy and laid back, street smart but not book smart (also tanuki smart, not human smart). Fickle - gets easily annoyed but gets over it even more easily, can be a bit difficult because he changes his mind/mood so often: he generally won't do anything if he feels it isn't on his terms, and while he is often sly or even rude towards humans he acts excitable and childish when around animals or other tanuki. Playful - enjoys playing harmless tricks on others, sometimes talks in circles or in a way that will purposely confuse/annoy others. Escape artist - hard to pin down, good at finding hiding spots especially when he's got some responsibility to avoid. Good natured - not especially keen on making friends per se but has good intentions towards others at heart. Background Mostly still a mystery, though it's more than likely that he was a full Tanuki rather than a human in his previous life. Abilities Shapeshift Can take on nearly any shape at will with some restrictions: *Taking the shape of living creatures allows him to move freely in that shape but does not necessarily give him that creature's strength or abilities. *Taking the shape of stationary objects would obviously render him unable to move. *If he were to take the shape of something functional like a weapon he must be wielded by someone else in order to perform that function i.e. he can't attack on his own. *He can't take the shape of anything that doesn't exist/anything he doesn't understand. *The larger and/or more complex the shape the shorter duration of time he can remain stable in that shape; severely overdoing it can cause detransformation out of mage form or even loss of consciousness. *A direct hit by the enemy will also knock him out of that shape back into his regular tanuki form. Shapeshift (Beast Mode) Takes the form of a large four-legged tanuki-monster with the ability to attack directly *Lasts up to fifteen minutes (or for the remaining duration of transformation time if remaining time is less than fifteen minutes) *Loses all shapeshifting ability for the rest of his transformation time afterwards. *10% chance of berserk mode (must roll 1d10 upon transforming) which grants temporary 50% increase to power stat while in this shape but also robs him of the ability to distinguish between friend or foe. Relationships * Meruru Harvenshire aka "Buns" - a girl who runs a food cart in town who Mitsuru enjoys pawning food off of. * TK - a guy Mitsuru met twice and thinks is pretty weird; still wary of him, but thinks he may possibly be not so bad... for a human. * Eon Horloge - a rabbit eared human boy with a certain touching sadness and softness who helped him out with reading and writing. * Argent - Eon's wolf friend with whom Mitsuru formed an animal-to-animal connection. * Lee Go aka "Boss Lee" - employer at Ginkgo Tanuki; While Mitsuru hasn't had a chance yet to get close with his boss, he thinks highly of him and purposely behaves somewhat childishly around him in the hopes of being spoiled or praised. * Piro - coworker at Ginkgo Tanuki; no impression yet * Dianne A.Alphontine - coworker at Ginkgo Tanuki; thinks she's lovely and refined, but a bit scary about hygiene Trivia *Originally was going to be a kitsune/fox instead of a tanuki, and more of an older more mature sly type bishounen character. Don't know what the hell happened, really. *The nickname "Mimi" is a pun on the fact that Mitsuru only has one ear when in Tanuki form and that mimi (みみ) is the Japanese word for "ear". *Dislikes being touched by humans, instinctually recoils but in some cases will inevitably warm up. *Greatest fear is to be boiled in a hot pot. *Often will forget to bathe for a few days, also refuses to cut his hair. He does occasionally put it up when it gets in his way but only in private. *They say if you jingle his bells you will experience financial prosperity. mimiconcept1.png|First concept of Mitsuru as a (slightly older) fox mimiscar.png|Mimi's scar mimi work.png|Mimi's work uniform (Gingko Tanuki) mimigarter.png|Garter meme lmaooooo